Radiant Darkness
by xxninjagirl2xx
Summary: Lyssa has a miserable life in her world. She's bullied, ignored, and has to take refuge in her books and videogames. This is HER story about being sucked into the world she loves so much. But it's nothing like it seems. In fact, NO ONE is. AxelxOC
1. Life in Hell

_I'm entitled to Overcome,_

_Completely stunned I'm numb,_

_Knock me down throw me to the floor,_

_There's no pain I can't feel no more,_

_I'm entitled to Overcome,_

_Overcome._

The words of Lyssa Silver's favorite song thrummed in her room, as her iPod turned on to wake her up.

She moaned. Why couldn't she go back to dreaming? Lyssa ached to go back to her dream. She had been in the Kingdom Hearts world, and had been a member of the Organization. Axel had fallen in love with her, and her life had been perfect. Waking up had been like she was doused in ice-cold reality.

She wrapped her covers around her more. The puffy white sheets felt like cotton candy clouds. She felt so safe. Maybe if she stayed in her room, wrapped in her make shift cocoon, she wouldn't have to deal with today. Today would be like every other day. Miserable. Lyssa was a pigeon in the world of doves. She was a mockingbird in a world of blue jays.

The song pounded on, its strong beat pulsating in the room. The voice of Scott Step coated her room with a false hope of confidence. Was ten minutes too much to ask? Ten minutes until living hell sounded good to her.

Sighing, Lyssa untangled herself from her layer of warm, protecting blankets. She hissed as her feet hit the cold, hardwood floor. "6 hours to freedom." She mumbled, moving to get ready for school.

Xx Ten Xx Minutes xX Later xX

_I feel like it's gonna rain like this for days,_

_So let it rain down and wash everything away_

_I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine_

The song pounded from her headphones to her ears. Her purple-Conversed feet thudded on the asphalt to the beat of the song. Lyssa walked to school. The bus was… The bus. But, hey, what could you expect from a small, cramped space full of dirty, hormonal teenagers? It was a perfect place for people to harass her about being different.

Different? How was she different? She knew she wasn't EXACTLY like anyone else, but Lyssa couldn't figure out why, when using the word to describe her, the other kids said it in a disgusted way. Lyssa looked down at her black skinny jeans and purple Creed shirt. Different? The sound of laughter jolted her out of her depressing thoughts.

Teenagers were scattered everywhere. Seniors paraded around like kings and queens in letterman jackets. Freshman walked quickly along, clutching their books tightly, their pimply faces shiny with the hope that a senior wouldn't pay attention to them. Sophomores bragged about their new cars to envious friends, and juniors got stoned in the parking lot.

Lyssa walked among the crowd, praying not to be noticed. Even as a sophomore, she wasn't safe. No one ever was. She was two steps away from the safety of teachers, before a snide voice called out.

"Lyssy! Did you think you could go inside without talking to us first? I'm hurt." A tall brunette fake-pouted. Her heart dropped. Any hopes of passing by sophomore year un-noticed vanished. Lyssa opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would come out. "Freak, you hurt my feelings so bad." She pouted again.

"Badly would be the correct adjective, Chelsea." Lyssa managed to spit the words out of her mouth. Chelsea's mouth twisted into a venomous fake smile. "Of course. I mean, our own PRECIOUS author can't have people making grammatical errors, can she?" she hissed. Lyssa took an involuntary step back; the look in Chelsea's eyes was terrifying… to anyone.

"Hey Chels! Lookie at what I found!" Amanda, Chelsea's ditzy blonde best friend shouted, holding a small, velvet black book up in the air. Lyssa immediately recognized the book. "Hey! That's mine!" Lyssa shouted, panicked.

That book was her poetry book. It had all the poems she'd ever written in it. It was her heart, her soul. All her emotions were in that book. And that book was in the hands of Lyssa's number one enemy.

"Oooh! I believveeee (Chelsea stretched the word out for emphasis) that WE just hit a nerve!" Chelsea gloated, a sickening smile on her face. Amanda nodded her head furiously. "Please give it back." Lyssa was desperate. The last thing she wanted was for Chelsea and Amanda to read it. They're never let it go.

"You know, I don't think I will. And, oh look! There's the bell. See you at lunch, freak." Chelsea pranced into the school, followed by Amanda. "Oh no…" Lyssa murmured to herself. Thinking about her impending social doom, Lyssa walked through the doors of her own personal Hell, her heavy heart sinking faster with each step.

xX Five xX Periods Xx Later Xx

Lyssa pulled up the hood of her zebra-striped hoodie. Her morning classes had gone pretty smoothly. Only a few snicks had come her way, and she easily ignored them. Lyssa found it easier for her to be laughed at by people she knew, rather than people who didn't know her. At least people who knew her… knew her. Strangers who laughed at her were just going with the crowd. The strangers who laughed never gave her a chance! A chance to prove that she wasn't different! A chance that would make her a friend. They were already judging.

Lyssa walked to her usual lunch spot, right underneath an old weeping willow. It was a secluded spot, and untouched by Chelsea's venom. Lyssa settled herself under the gnarled tree, her back against it's twisted trunk, the wind whipped her platinum blonde hair into her face, screwing up the purple streaks. Lyssa unpacked her lunch: a green apple and a water bottle. Munching on her apple, she picked up her book to read.

"Lyssy!" A shrill voice called out. A shadow appeared over her, blocking the sunlight from Lyssa's book. A pit of dread settled in the middle of her stomach. Heart sinking, she looked up to see Chelsea staring wickedly down at her.

Lyssa's poetry book dangled from Chelsea's death grip. "So, I was flipping thought your little book here, and found and interesting poem! I didn't know that you were emo!" Chelsea said, laughing at her own sick humor. Lyssa gulped and her heart entered her stomach.

She had written the poem Chelsea was talking about when she found out her parent's had left her on her foster family's porch one day. "Give it back!" she said angrily, standing up, clutching her messenger bag in her hands. "You know, I think that our grade should have a taste of your AMAZING poetry. You know, bring up our culture." Chelsea said, dancing over to a bench and whistled for everyone's attention.

Once she had it, she cleared here throat. "I, Chelsea Bell, would like to read a piece of poetry written by our very own… Alyssandra Silver!" she crowed. The crowd openly laughed. Lyssa's face turned bright red. Several people turn to look at her, while the others remained in rapture with Chelsea. Chelsea herself glowed with power, her eyes shining with the maliciousness reserved for only Lyssa as she stared her down.

Lyssa turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. Her messenger bag beat against her legs as she ran. Lyssa tore through the empty streets leading to her house, running faster than she ever had. Lyssa's feet barely touched the ground as she fled.

She threw front door open, and ran down to her basement bedroom. She threw herself onto her couch. Hot tears streamed down Lyssa's face like salty rapids. Her normally porcelain face was red and blotchy. A choked sob rasped out of her lips, as her heart racked against her chest. Still sobbing, she wrapped her arms around her knees. She couldn't go back to that hellhole. Ever. Chelsea and Amanda would never let it go, would make her life more of a hell. She had to leave. She had to get away.

Anywhere.

A soft, pulsating light turned on in the room, jerking Lyssa out of her miserably thoughts. The TV across from the couch had this odd white and grey rotating spiral in it. The spiral… It almost looked like a portal from Kingdom Heart.

Lyssa almost laughed at her stupidity. A portal. Yeah, right. That was as possible as Chelsea and Amanda becoming her best friends. Lyssa cocked her head to the side, staring intently at it. Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light, and Lyssa was sucked forward.

So this was Chapter One. MESSAGGEEE MEEE AND RATEEE! Please? I'll love you forever! I will! I promise! :) Bahahhaha

Xera :)


	2. Into the Darkness

Ok, so last chapter wasn't that great. I promise you it starts to get better from here on out:) Enjoy

Chapter Two.

Lyssa fell downward, the white and grey swirls spiraling around her. She tried to scream, but the sound choked up in her throat. The clash of metal against metal reached her ear, the scrape causing goose bumps on her arms. Vague pictures began to form around her in her endless drop.

A brunette battling a blonde in a Colessium. The same brunette facing off against a silver haired opponent in a white hall. A blonde, a redhead and a black-haired trio sitting on an orangey clock tower.

Lyssa's heart stopped when she realized the scenes were from Kingdom Hearts. The game had been left in her Xbox... Connected to the TV.

Her thoughts scattered as she plummeted through the vortex of colors. Clashes of metal rang out, maniacal laughter sounded above screams. Ear-piercing shrieks and grunts and groans of pain cluttered in Lyssa's ears.

She freefell through the mass, clutching and grabbing for something to hold onto. A swirling black smoke appeared far below her. Green and silver streaks flashed like lightning in the midst of the menace. Lyssa opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She fought desperately to stay away from the utter blackness, but she kept falling. She plummeted downward.

The mass below her made her feel sick. Sick to her stomach. The black swirl was approaching her quickly; the flashing lights making it look like the hole was winking at her. Because that's what it was, a hole. Some of the blackness underneath her had parted to reveal brownish-orange cobblestones underneath.

A thick feeling of dread settled like a blanket over her. Lyssa shook as she fell, the whipping whipping her already stinging hands. The mist around her blackened as she dropped into the onyx smoke.

Things grabbed her hair, twisting it into elflocks. They, it, snatched at her clothes, pulling on her shirt and jeans. Something snapped at her face, cutting the soft flesh of her cheek. Lyssa opened her mouth to cry out, but there was no sound. Whip-like black tendrils shot out and wrapped around her arms, her legs. She writhed in pain, for the tendrils were pulsating with a dark, burning energy. A tendril wrapped around her arm, from the palm of her hand to elbow. It tightened as Lyssa tried to pull away. The tendril burned into Lyssa's skin. She attempted to scream in pain.

Finger-like plumes of smoke wrapped tightly around her throat, choking her. She gasped for breath. All air was being squeezed out of her lungs by a rope-like tangle of smoke. Lyssa struggled against the smoke, kicking her legs and pulling against the invisible hands at her throat. Black dots swarmed her vision and her struggling became weaker. Lyssa thought her chest would explode from lack of oxygen.

A panic settled over her as she realized she was dying. "No! I can't! I can't die!" she screamed in her head, tears forming in her eyes. Lyssa fought hard against the darkness, but her attempts were just as feeble as before. Tears ran down Lyssa's face.

"I give up." She thought, crying unabashedly.

All of a sudden, a bright white light flared up. Startled, she opened her eyes to see her crescent moon necklace glowing a brilliant white color. Lyssa heard a sharp hiss as the darkness retreated from the light. The hands around her neck melted away from the light and the coils wrapped around her evaporated when the pure light touched them. The darkness scattered, leaving the mists behind it light and full of color.

The minute the darkness let go of her, she began to fall again. The relief of not dying left Lyssa as she fell, the same panic overcoming her. The blinding light from her necklace had subsided. Her attention was shifting as the cobblestones beneath her grew closer and closer. A scream once again bottled up in her throat, but, once again, wouldn't release. Something about this portal wouldn't let her scream. She choked every time she tried.

Lyssa plummeted down thought the now colorful mist. The ground rose up to meet her, and she hit it with a smack. Lyssa gasped in pain; her body felt like it was on fire. She lay sprawled on the ground, her body parts in awkward positions. She lay there gasping for a while, her vision blinded by raw pain. Her eyes danced with stars.

Lyssa sat up slowly, tentative about her injured body. She felt light-headed and sick to her stomach. Turning her head to the side, she vomited. Her throat burned with bile after her fall, and her stomach churned.

Focusing a little, and turning her head away from the vomit, the blonde surveyed the damage to her body. Her legs were somewhat cut up; her black skinny jeans had done well to protect her. Her arms were bleeding badly, having been cut. A large gash ran across her collarbone, bleeding profusely. Lyssa knew that the ugly gash would leave a scar.

But the most interesting mark was on her arm. A long, thin spiral wrapped around her forearm from palm to elbow. The spiral was pitch black, and it looked like a trail of smoke, much like the darkness that had trapped her. Lyssa felt the skin; it was smooth with no sign of a burn. This thoroughly confused her, She was positive that the long tendril of smoke that had wrapped around her arm had burned her.

Lyssa was shaken from her thoughts when the amount of light dropped. She looked up and was taken aback, noticing her surroundings for the first time. Orangey-colored buildings lined the cobblestone street she was sitting on. Stores and stands littered the sidewalks, empty of vendors. The entire place was lit by an orangey glow, as if the town was forever stuck in twilight.

But what Lyssa noticed the most was that the streets were void of people. Not a single person roamed the streets. No children played in the empty park across the street. No hurried adult jogged across the street, attempting to catch his or her train. Lyssa was confused. What type of city had no people?

A drop in temperature directed her thoughts elsewhere. A large, black shadow loomed over her, blocking the sun. The creature behind her was an indigo-black color, with wide yellow eyes. The thing was huge; it was taller than most of the buildings. The creature was still forming; the same black smoke from the portal was forming arms and legs.

A scream built up, and this time, let loose. A harsh sound tore loose, and echoed in the empty block. The creature turned its eyes on her and began to move forward. All Lyssa could think about was defending herself.

Two long, silvery and blue-tinted swords appeared in her hands, the instant the thought of protecting herself came to mind. She reeled back in shock; the hilts of each sword sat comfortably in her hands, like they were made for her. The thing lumbered toward her, still partly formed.

The feel of the feathery-light metal made a white-hot pain burn at the back of her head. A thousand stars exploded in her eyes with a fiery pain. Lyssa's muscles ached, and began to change. Her arms grew more muscular, her legs more powerful. She felt her entire body toning to that of an Olympic athlete. Her hearing grew sharper; Lyssa heard the thing snarling and hissing. Her eyesight grew stronger; she could see each strand of smoke curling and twisting into the shape of the shadow-monster.

Shadows absorbed into it, making it grow taller and stronger. Lyssa calmed as the adrenaline ran through her body, and relaxed as whatever power she was becoming took over.

The last thing she remembered was lunging forward and attacking.

So that was Chapter 2... Message me and tell me what you think! Please? I'll give you a cookie and mention your name in the next chapter I upload...! Rate and message! (Liv and Laurn this means you)

Xera :)


	3. His Girl

Chapter 3: (Axel POV)

Axel knelt by the girl laying in a bloody mess by the dead body of The Shadow General. Her jeans were torn and bloody, and she was barefoot. Her faded purple t-shirt was unreadable due to the long gash on her chest directly over the words. Her silvery blonde hair with purple streaks was tied in elf knots and soaked in blood. She couldn't be more than 16, yet her pale face had years of wisdom and grief etched into her pores, even in sleep.

This girl had destroyed The Shadow General, one of Maleficent's five Guardians. Yet she still lived. Axel knew because of the shallow breaths the girl took in. Her chest rose and fell shallowly, barely moving at all. But they were still breaths.

He had seen the whole thing. When she screamed he had come running. This white glow had come over her, and twin blades had appeared in her hands. Something changed in her, and she attacked the Heartless. She moved with speed, strength, and ferocity. Her movements were so graceful and beautiful. She fought like she was dancing. Dancing in a dangerous tango with a deadly partner.

Axel brushed an errant hair out of her eyes. Should he bring her back to the Castle? Should he leave her? If he did, she would die, without a doubt. He looked back down at her beautiful face. He couldn't leave her. Something inside him wouldn't let him leave her.

Axel sighed, and picked the blonde up bridal-style. With one last glance at the dead Heartless, Axel opened a Dark Portal and stepped through.

xX Later Xx

Axel laid the bloody girl down on his bed. The dark maroon of her blood stained the starched-white sheets. Everything in his small room was white. A white couch lined one wall, with a coffee table in front of it. Two armchairs were across from the couch, both white as well. A small door leads to a closet, and another lead to a bathroom. The bed where she lay was pushed in a corner underneath a small window.

Axel turned his attention back to the girl. The bleeding had stopped mostly, and he got a better look at her face. She was very pale, partly from loss of blood. Her eyes were shut, but somehow he knew they were a bright color.

He looked over her wounds; they were pretty bad. It seemed she had cuts from before her fight with the Shadow General. Axel wondered where they came from.

This girl was odd. She was… different. And he would figure out why. Axel turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He couldn't tell anyone about her, but he had to. He couldn't take care of her by himself. He couldn't let anyone hurt her, either.

It would be awkward to wrap the cuts on her midsection, and he didn't want to… invade her privacy. Axel was stumped. He hadn't even known about this girl for an hour and she was already giving him trouble… and she wasn't even conscious!

What if… What if he told a girl about the blonde? Then the girl he tells could take care of his blonde's… other needs… and he could just protect her? Axel stormed out the door, stopping only to lock it.

He had the perfect girl… or girls…

xX Later Xx

Axel led the trio of girls down the hallway. He was nervous to reveal his girl. Wait… When did he start to think of her as "his"? Axel shook his head. Don't attach yourself. Stay detached.

He came to the front of his door and turned to the girls. "Kairi, Namine, and Xion. I have this… favor… to ask of you." He said slowly. Kairi bounced on her toes. "Sure, Axel! We'd be happy to." She bubbled. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Of course we'll help you, Axel." Namine said in her quiet, calm way she had. Xion shrugged. "I'm game." She said roughly.

Axel found it hard to believe that they were best friends. They were all so different. He shrugged and said, "Each of you have to swear not to tell anyone. Not even Sora, Riku, and Roxas." Axel looked at each girl, as he said her boyfriend's names. They looked mildly shocked, but nodded. Axel opened the door to his room and led them inside.

Axel opened the door to his room and led them inside. An audible gasp came from Kairi as she saw his girl. Namine pressed her lips into a thin line. Xion made her face expressionless. Axel took a deep breath.

"I need you to take care of her. Clean her up." He said. The three girls exchanged glances. Kairi burst forward and wrapped her arms around Axel. Axel reeled back in shock.

"I knew you cared about people! I knew it!" Kairi spewed. Axel pushed her off him, grumbling. "You won't regret this Axel!" Kairi said. Axel grumbled all the way to the door. "Just… Just take are of her ok?" he asked.

Axel shut his door on the girls' smug faces.

Sooooooo... Hey. Watcha think? Message me and rate, perrrtttyyyyyy pleaseeeee. :)

Xera :)


	4. The Angel and The Idiots

A loud banging noise woke Axel from his dreamless sleep. Groggily, he sat up on the couch, which had become his bed since the beautiful blonde girl had fought her way into his life, four days ago.

The loud banging noise grew louder, and this time came with voices. "Axel! Wake up! Now!" a male voice carried through the door. "As your best friend, I demand you let us in right now!" this time it was a different voice, that of his best friend, Roxas. A muffled "yeah" came through the door as the other idiots agreed.

Axel tossed the thin blanket off him, and looked for a pair of pants and a shirt. Still blurry eyed from sleep, Axel put on his clothes and looked over at the sleeping girl on his bed.

The girls had done a great job cleaning her up and bandaging her wounds. Most of her cuts and bruises had healed by now. The cut across her neck had pretty much healed into a scar. It was red and puffy looking, and reached from shoulder to shoulder. The blonde was wearing Namine's clothes, as Xion's were too small and Kairi's too slutty. In a simple off-the-shoulder white shirt and grey skinny jeans, his girl looked like an angel, especially with her platinum hair arranged around her head like a halo.

More banging came on the door. "Alright!" Axel shouted. Exasperated by his friends' antics, he opened the door. "Finally!" a blonde boy with a mullet shouted. He barged into the room. "Yeah, it's about time you opened up." A silver-haired boy said. "You've been avoiding us for four days now! What is UP?" Roxas, his blonde, spiky-haired best friend said. Axel shrugged, a non-committal gesture.

Zexion, the silver-haired emo, and Roxas pushed past Axel and barged into the room as well. A collective gasp came from behind him.

Axel whipped around, and found his three friends staring in awes at his blonde angel.

All three turned simultaneously toward him, mouths wide open in shock. He laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders. All three started talking at once.

"You have a GIRLFRIEND and you didn't tell me? Your best friend!" "AXEL GOT LAID!" "Where the hell did you find her? She's too good for you!" Axel sighed, shouted "Shut up!" All three shut up. Axel rubbed his temples. "She's not my girlfriend, Roxas." He said, addressing the spiky-blonde. "No, Demyx, I did NOT get laid." He said to the disappointed boy with the mullet. "We aren't together, Zexion. In fact, I haven't spoken to her, because she was unconscious when I found her, and has remained so for the past four days." He said, first addressing Zexion, then the trio. "Then why is she sleeping in your bed?" Zexion asked, confused.

"I found her." He responded. From the puzzled looks on everyone's faces, Axel knew he would have to explain. "You know how I went on that solo mission to Twilight Town? I found her fighting The Shadow General. She killed it, but was seriously injured herself and collapsed. And… I guess I just RTC'd with her. I mean, I couldn't leave her. She would have died." Axel finished, taking a deep breath.

They all stared. Zexion broke the silence. "She killed the third most powerful Guardian Maleficent had." He said, awed. "She proved Axel has some compassion for others." Demyx said, equally awed. "I don't know which is a bigger accomplishment." Roxas said, with new respect for the girl.

Axel ran his hand through the red spikes of his hair. "It was like… It was like this power came over her, and she changed. I mean," he said, seeing the confused looks on his friends faces, "this white glow came over her, and you could tell that she had become stronger, more confident. She fought like she was dancing. Yes, she's odd. And yes, we probably should turn her in to Xemnas. But I don't want to." He said finally. Nothing was going to make him let go of his girl that easily.

"She's very odd. And we can make up a story about where she came from! Right?" Roxas said, grinning. Demyx clapped. "Yay! We can just say she's from another world that has freakish powers like hers, but exploded and she's the only survivor!" he said cheerfully.

"Lovely, Demyx. Let's fake the death of billions. You're so cheerful." Zexion said wryly, sighing. Axel shrugged. "We'll think of something." He said.

A moaning noise came from the window. The four guys jumped. Axel turned quickly, to he his blonde stirring. He raced to the side of the bed, and looked down at the waking girl. His three friends followed him and bent their heads over the bed. The girl moved her head and body, sighing. Axel held his breath.

His blonde angel's indigo eyes fluttered open.

Yeah, it's really short. But don't worry, chapters 5 and 6 are wayyyyyyy longer, hahahaha:) Yeah so... You know the drill;)

Xera


	5. The Organization and Rebellion

Chapter Five:

Lyssa's eyes fluttered open, to see four strange faces hovering over her. She gasped in shock, and punched out at them. The redhead whom she hit gasped as her fist connected with his jaw, and retreated. His friends followed. Panic settled over Lyssa; where the hell was she? What had happened? She backed against the wall, debating what to do, never taking her eyes of the men.

"We won't hurt you." A silver haired, emo-looking one said gently. He held out his hand, like he was talking to a wild animal. His silvery eyes were kind and gentle, and he spoke with an understanding tone of voice.

The two blondes nodded at his statement. The redhead held his jaw and grumbled. A bruise was developing where she hit him. Oops.

"Who the hell are you people?" Lyssa shouted, confidence returning to her. The guys exchanged looks. "I'm Roxas." Said the spiky-blonde haired man. "This is Zexion and Demyx. The guy you punched is Axel." He said, pointing respectively at the emo, the kid with the sexy mullet, and the redhead nursing his jaw.

Lyssa was speechless. She was standing in the room as four of her favorite videogame characters. Her four FAVORITE characters. Which meant she was IN the videogame. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." She chanted, holding her head.

Footsteps hesitantly came closer, and Lyssa felt a tentative hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the pale blue eyes of Demyx. "What's your name?" he asked gently, his eyes never leaving hers. Lyssa felt compelled to tell him. "L-Lyssa. M-My n-name i-is L-L-Lyssa." She stuttered out.

Lyssa had had a stuttering problem since she could remember. People made fun of her all the time for it. She had mastered it for the most part, but it came out when she felt a strong emotion. And right now she was feeling many emotions.

"S-S-Sorry I-I-I…" she stopped herself, calmed herself down and started again. "I'm Lyssa. Sorry, I stutter. It's clinical." Lyssa stated clearly, proud of herself.

Demyx nodded. Roxas walked over to her. "It's nice to meet you, Lyssa." He said softly. She could tell Roxas was quiet. Very quiet. She smiled warmly at him in response. He blushed, and mumbled something about it being warm in the room.

"Lyssa… We'll call you Xalyss in front of other people here. That is, unless you want to go back to your own world." Zexion said coolly. Lyssa panicked at the thought of going home. No way in hell was she going back. Nothing could get her to go back to being the "freak" and the "different girl".

"My home is unreachable. And even if we could get me back, I'd choose not to go." She said strongly. Zexion nodded, and smiled slightly, obviously thinking. Demyx squeezed her shoulder and smiled, happy about her choice. She smiled back. She really liked these guys. They welcomed her warmly and didn't make fun of her.

Lyssa's eyes met Axel's from across the room, and her smile faded. Axel's eyes burned into her. They seared into her skin. She could feel dislike radiating off of him. It was thick around him, and was broadcasted for everyone to recognize.

That made her very upset. Axel had always been her very favorite. Always. She had bawled like a baby when he died in the game, and couldn't play for four days straight. In her Kingdom Hearts fansites, her screename was "AxelsGirl02;)". Yes, pathetic, but he was her favorite.

She looked away, eyes cast down. Whatever she had done to make him hate her must have been pretty bad. Roxas, noticing her discomfort, frowned at Axel. Clearing his throat in the silence that had fallen, Demyx pulled Lyssa up. "Come one, Zexy, let's go get Xalyss checked in with Saix. Get her a room and all that jazz." He said, pulling Lyssa along with him.

She nodded, and followed Demyx out the door. With a frown at Axel, Zexion followed her, shutting the door on the two best friends.

xX Later Xx

Lyssa, or Xalyss as she was now called, walked down the hall with Demyx and Zexion, wearing her new Organization 13 cloak (compliments of Larxene, who seemed to like her, much to Zexion's and Demyx's utter amazement). Finding Saix was more difficult than they had expected.

They had found a maniacally laughing Vexen (whom they avoided), a peppy-happy Marluxia (or Marly, as he INSISTED on being called), a frustrated Xigbar and a smug Luxord playing chess (hope you never experience that), an irritated Xaldin reffing the chess match, a pissed-off Larxene (who liked Lyssa, for some reason), and a reading Lexaeus. But no Saix.

Demyx opened a pair of large white doors and ushered Lyssa inside, The entire room was grey. Grey walls, floor, couches, tables, everything. A group of people sat on the couches, laughing and talking. "Hey guys! This is Xalyss! She's our new member!" Demyx shouted, waving frantically. Lyssa smiled and waved hesistantly.

"Xalyss, this is Sora and Kairi, Riku and Namine, Xion ("Roxas is her boyfriend," whispered Demyx), Yuna and Yuffie, Tifa and Rikku, and last but not least, Rixis and Cloud. Not everyone's here, because some are out on missions." Demyx said, gasping for breath.

Everyone smiled and waved energetically. Zexion acknowledged everyone's precence. The girl called Rixis bounded up to Lyssa, pulling Cloud with her. She was golden-blonde, with blue undertone. Her midnight blue eyes sparkled, and stood out against her mildly tan skin.

"Hi Xalyss! You're the newest member?" she asked, bouncing on her blue-Conversed toes. Demyx nodded. "Yes!" Rixis fist-pounded the air. "I'm not the Newbie anymore!" Lyssa laughed. She liked Rixis. She was funny and friendly. Rixis bounded back to the couch, dragging Cloud back with her. Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled at Lyssa.

The made a perfect couple. Both blonde, both insanely good-looking. He was such a dark person, she was so light. Lyssa smiled back and turned her head to look at Zexion. The silver-haired emo looked longingly after the golden-blonde girl, the saddest look on his sharp face. It was clear to Lyssa that he was in love. She felt bad for Zexion. He was in love with this beautiful girl… who couldn't love him back. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked at her, confused. She smiled reassuringly, and he blushed.

"So what are you all doing here?" Lyssa wanted to know. These characters didn't usually get along. The room sombered. "She doesn't know?" Xion piped up. "No, we were going to have Saix tell her." Zexion said, sadly. Lyssa was confused. What were they talking about?

Zexion sighed. "We, the Organization, has a main goal. To eliminate the villains. To eliminate the villains. To eliminate the threat to the worlds. See, the Heartless have been taken control of by Maleficent, who we all know is a b-" "BAD LADY! Not a nice lady. Nuh-uh." Demyx interrupted. The room snickered at Demyx's attempt to keep the explanation PG.

Zexion glared. Demyx scuffed his toe and whistled innocently. Zexion started again. "She's not a nice lady. Thank you, Demyx. Anyway, Maleficent has teamed up with four other villains in an attempt to rule all worlds. Those villains are Jafar, Ursula, Hades, Hook, and Maleficent herself." He said. The entire room had gone quiet.

Lyssa noticed that Rixis' free hand had gone white with tension at the name of Jafar. She made a mental note to ask about it later. The Disney Villains were at it again? That's crazy.

"The Rebellion, us, have a similar goal." Said Sora, a brunette with a cheerful disposition. "We decided to join forces with the Organization because we would all have a better shot of destroying the villains together." Said Riku, a mysterious boy around Lyssa's age with silver hair.

"I… see." Lyssa said hesitantly. Rixis laughed. "No you don't. But don't worry, I'll explain more in depth later. Unless Demy wants too." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

Demyx and Lyssa blushed, causing laughter from the group. "Well, we better go get Xalyss checked in with Saix. Bye guys!" Zexion said, waving. Lyssa and Demyx said their goodbyes and followed Zexion out the door.

"Well, this is my cue to leave." Demyx announced. Lyssa and Zexion turned back to look at him, startled. "Why?" Zexion inquired. "Because I, er, accidently pissed off Xaldin by, er, sitting on one of his lances and breaking it, so… I need to go hide my sitar. Catch up with you later!" he said quickly. Lyssa laughed. Demyx sprinted down the white hall, vanishing behind a turn.

"C'mon, Zexy, it's just you and me now." Lyssa laughed. Sexion raised an eyebrow at her use of his nickname, but grabbed her elbow and pulled her along. They walked in silence for a while, both absorbed in their own thoughts. Lyssa broke the silence.

"You love her, don't you? Rixis, I mean." She asked tentatively. Zexion looked taken aback. Lyssa put a hand on his arm. "It's ok to tell me, I won't tell anyone. And sometimes, it's just good to get things off your chest." She said. Zexion sighed and linked his arm with hers.

"Yes. Yes I love her. With all of my heart. She makes me love her." Seeing Lyssa's confused look, he clarified. "The way she laughs, the way he fights, the way she enchants everyone she meets. They call her "The Beautiful Dreamer" for more than just her power over dreams. Cloud's a very lucky guy." He said, his eyes clouding over.

Lyssa's heart ached for Zexion. He loved a girl who loved someone else. Just looking at Rixis and Cloud made him hurt. That could not be pleasant. Poor Zexy.

The blonde kissed the emo's cheek. "If she doesn't love you, she's crazy. Completely insane. You're too good a guy to pass up." She said brightly. Zexion half-smiled. "Thanks, Xalyss. I've barely known you for a couple hours, and you're already making me a happier person." He shook his head. "You're ruining my image!" he said, laughing. Lyssa laughed with him. Their laughter echoed down the empty hall, drawing their target out of a room.

"What's going on?" said a blue-haired male angrily. He was of average height, maybe shorter, with a scar in the shape of an "X" in the middle of his face. "Hello, Saix. We were just coming to find you." Zexion said stiffening, and unlinking arms with Lyssa.

Saix ran his eyes up and down her. Creeped out, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and moved slightly behind Zexion. Yeah, the uniform hugged her barely-there-curves, but SAIX finding her attractive? That was just creepy. Zexion noticed as well, and moved in front of Lyssa some. "This is Xalyss. She's number 16." Zexion said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Like that helped.

"Alright. What's her weapon and power?" Saix asked, his eyes never leaving Lyssa's face. "Twin blades. My power's imitation. Meaning, if you do a move of your power, I can copy it at equal strength." Lyssa butted in. No one was going to act like she wasn't in the room when she was. Zexion held his breath, and Lyssa knew that she would have to answer some questions. Saix sneered.

"So you're a puppet?" he said snidely.

Lyssa stared. She was not a puppet.

"She's the puppet here, Saix?" a deep, dry voice said. Lyssa whipped around to see Axel leaning non-chalantly in the doorway, like he had all the time in the world. Saix turned red immeadiately. Axel smirked. He straightened, and walked slowly to the three.

Lysssa hadn't really gotten a good look at Axel since she got here, and the games did not do him justice. Almost 6'2", Axel toward over her, his hair adding practically 6 inches to that 6'2". A mere observer could tell that he was in shape. He wasn't overly built, but he was lean and wiry. His pale, angled face was highlighted by his two electric green eyes. The eyes pierced Lyssa's heart, they made her melt and her legs turn into jelly. She felt weak in the knees and lightheaded. Under his eyes were two purple tear-drop tattoos.

In other, simpler words: Axel was a Sex God. But she would never telll him that, though. Never. And he didn't seem to like her, anyway. Whatever. Inside, it killed her. Outside… whatever.

"Go tell Xemnas about our new… member, Saix." Axel said condescendingly. Saix bristled at being ordered around by an inferior member, but nodded reluctantly. He turned on his heel and left.

Lyssa slowly turned to Axel. "Thanks… Axel." She said, raising her head to meet his eyes. His eyes burned. "No thanks is necessary. Just because I helped you, doesn't mean I like you. It just means I dislike Saix more than I like you. Don't feel special. Because you're not." Axel said crisply, detached and without feeling, except for the chilly dislike radiating off him.

Lyssa was taken aback. His words stung like he'd slapped her across the face with every word. Her mouth hung slightly open, but she shut it quickly. If he wanted to play that way… well, she could play, too.

"In truth, I had the situation covered, but your testosterone levels rose, and you barged into a situation where you were not needed nor wanted. It must have been the whole "me-man, you-woman" thing you guys have going on. I blame illiteracy. I simply felt obligated to thank you to satisfy the part of me that's a lady, but, don't worry, that part was shut up, and you won't be thanked again." Lyssa put on her best snotty rich bitch voice. It had the desired affect. Both guys mouths dropped. "Zexion, shut your mouth, it isn't becoming. Axel… well, at least it fits your caveman ideals and beliefs." She said prettily.

Axel's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. If Lyssa hadn't been so smug, she might've noticed the flash of pure pain in Axel's eyes. She smiled sweetly and turned on her heel, leaving a stunned Zexion to run after her, and a very confused Axel watching her leave, taking his heart with her.


	6. Welcome to the Organization

Lyssa lay on her new bed, staring at the white ceiling. Zexion had shown her to her room, only to be met up with by Demyx, Roxas and Sora. Who knew Sora could talk so much? Yeesh, did he ever stop for air? Roxas was more shy, but just as fun. They were more similar than she had expected. She found out he played the drums, just like she did! Demyx played the sitar, and Zexion played bass. Who knew?

Lyssa loved hanging out with the guys. They were so sweet and non-judgmental. And they were such gossips! She never knew guys could gossip so well. It was kinda cute and funny.

They had all left about thirty minutes ago, and Lyssa was enjoying her down time. She closed her eyes, and saw her old house. Lyssa frowned. She didn't want to go back to that life, but she did want to know how she got here, and, more importantly, why? Why was she, of all people, "chosen"? And how was she brought here? And what was that "imitation" thing? Where the hell did she come up with that? The tornado of questions whirled through her head, causing mass destruction.

Lyssa curled up into a fetal position. She was so confused. The thought of confused lead her to Axel. What was his problem? He hated her, but he'd never met her. It was like a flash back from her old life. Whatever. She didn't care.

Secretly, she did. Secretly, she wanted to fling herself into his arms and scream "Love me!" at the top of her lungs. Another member drifted into her mind. One tall, slightly stocky, with a messy blonde mullet, and piercing blue eyes.

Demyx. He was so sweet and caring. And he seemed to like her too. He had flirted with her all day, and, after everyone left, kissed her cheek. Then he blushed and fled.

Demyx, the sweet ad caring sitar player, or Axel the sexy and dangerous assassin?

Whatever. That was the least of her issues. This war was worrying her. The villains shouldn't be doing this! It was a videogame! But, then again, nothing here was like she expected. Enemies that were best friends? Old friends that were enemies? Alive characters that should be dead? This was the Kingdom Hearts world, but not the story.

She half-expected Haner, Pence and Olette to show up fighting Seifer, Rai and Vuu. Or for Sephiroth to come and battle Cloud. And where's Reno's helicopter? The sound of the copter's rotators sounded as it landed on the landing pad outside her room. Oh. There it was.

Lyssa's mind pissed her off sometimes. Loud knocking kept her from beating her head against her walls.

"Xalyss! Zexy told me to gather you for the Organization meeting now!" Rixis' voice called from outside her room. Lyssa sat up. What meeting? "Xalyss!" Rixis called again. "Coming! Hang on!" Lyssa called. She got up from her bed and ran to her closet. She pulled out her uniform and a pair of white skinny jeans and red halter. Changing out of her boxers (complimentary of Demyx) and tank top, she pulled on her clothes and sprinted to the bathroom.

More banging came on her door. "Coming! Two seconds!" she shouted. Lyssa threw on makeup and perfume. She wasn't a frilly girl; not at all, but she wanted to make a good impression. When she met some of the other members, they hadn't really seen her.

Throwing open her door, Lyssa smiled at an exasperated Rixis. She could see why Zexion loved her. She was radiant in her black cloak, and a beautiful smile was on her face. "Come on!l" she said, grabbing Lyssa's arm. The two blondes sprinted down the hall, skidding on the turns. Halting in front of a blank wall, Rixis turned to Lyssa.

"Keep your hood up until I say your title. Ok?" she said. Lyssa nodded, slightly nervous. Rixis softened. "Don't be nervous. Stare them all down. Don't show fear. Keep the mindset that you are the best." She said. Lyssa nodded again. She was the best. She was the best.

Rixis opened a Dark Portal. "Let's go, girl." She smiled, stepping into the swirling black tunnel. Lyssa stared, then stepped forward, and then she was in the Hall. Just like that.

Dazed, she looked out from under her hood. Each black-cloaked member had his or her own chair. Two empty ones stood directly behind her. The members all sat up straightor when they arrived. Except for Axel. The flame-haired man lounged in his chair, eyes burning holes in the side of Lyssa's head. Xemnas, the silver haired man with orange eyes in the tallest chair, looked intently down at her. Lyssa gulped, but remained cool and collected.

Calm, not so much. Her adrenaline was on high, her blood pumping through her veins. She flexed her black-gloved hand; she was becoming more confident by the second. Rixis cleared her throat. "Welcome, Organization 13. Today, I introduce you to a new member." She said, as if reading from a script.

She had everyone's attention now. "The young woman we welcome among our ranks is beautiful, strong, and a fierce fighter. She is Xalyss, number 16, The Radiant Darkness." Rixis finished, Taking her cue, Lyssa removed her hood. Rixis' powerful voice still carried around the gigantic room. "…ness…ness…ness…" the sound echoed. Lyssa met the eyes of each member. Nods came from Xaldin, Lexaeus, Marluxia and Vexen. A wink from Larxene and Xigbar. Saix barely acknowledge her. Demyx, Zexion, Roxas and Xion simled warmly.

Axel met her eyes with equal confidence. Dark passion burned like a fire in his eyes, and chilly determination froze like ice in hers. He looked away first. Triumphant, she locked eyes with Xemnas. Every second their eyes were locked, Lyssa knew that he was evaluating her. He nodded, smiling to himself. Lyssa almost sighed in relief.

"Xalyss!" Rixis called. She turned. Rixis was standing by the Dark Portal that would lead her to her char. Lyssa leveled her eyes, cool and confident, and walked to her new role as Xalyss, number 16, The Radiant Darkness.

xX Same XX Time Xx (Axel)

When he locked eyes with her, Axel felt like he could see into he into her thoughts. She was cool, calm, and collected on the outside, but nervous and passionate on the inside. She wanted this so badly. This was her chance. Axel just knew.

It was like he read her deepest thoughts. He knew she hated him. He just knew, If Axel were Lyssa, he would hate him too. But that's ok. It was safer. Let her fall in love with some safe, sweet guy like Demyx. Anything but having her love him like he loved her.

He was too… dangerous. Somehow, on way or another, he would hurt her. And it would kill him. To see her broken would shatter Axel. Hell, he barely knew the girl and she already meant everything to him. He had fallen, and fallen hard.

He couldn't let his angel fall.

So he pushed her away. He hurt her, pushed her, and shoved her so ir would keep her away from him. Anything. He had to protect her. Had to. It wasn't an option. Axel's eyes rested on the young girl who caused him so much pain.

Her face was intent as she listened to Xemnas describing the war. She was so beautiful it killed him.

She was his, but he could never have her. He was hers, but she would never want him.

So sad:( Chapter 7 is ridiculously short, but important;) Up soon:)

Xera


	7. After the Meeeting

xX After xX The Xx Meeting Xx (Xemnas)

Xemnas stared at the beautiful heart-shaped moon hanging in the sky. His thoughts kept trailing back to the new girl. She was odd. Different. Power radiated off her, but she was clueless about it. She was confident, but she was the lowest rank.

Where had she even come from? She was secretive, and Xemnas admired that. She had captured a certain redhead's attention as well, and he knew nothing good would come of it.

"Xemnas." A voice came from behind him. "Saix." He said, knowing his lover's voice anywhere. Saix came and stood next to him, staring at the moon.

"What do you think of the girl?" Saix said, without taking his eyes off the moon. Xemnas sighed. He knew Saix would ask him sooner or later. "She's different. She has so much power in her, but she has no idea. She could be very important to this war." He said. The blue-haired man sighed, looking at his Superior, and lover.

"Do you have any idea where she came from?" he asked. Xemnas had pondered this as well. "She's not from our world. She may not even be from our galaxy." Seeing Saix's face, he continued. "This girl... is important. I can just tell. She was brought here." Xemnas stopped again, looking up at the moon.

"Some power pulled her into our world; that same power wants to keep her here."


	8. Oh The Luck She Has

**I know what you're all thinking: OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD! XERA HAS RETURNED! Yeah, yeah, I know. Once again, I blame it on volleyball and the fact that I've been very lazy, and that school's been busting my ass. I actually have nine written out, it's just not typed and edited. So OMFG all you want. But, for those of you that are excited to see me back (yay, i love you all), enjoy the chapter. By the way, sorry for the stupid errors in the earlier chapters. I'm not a great proof-reader of my OWN WORK. Damn. Anyway, ENJOY! And review:) Both are nice.**

* * *

Chapter Eight (Xalyss POV)

The next morning, Xalyss woke up with a throbbing headache. Last night had been so intense. She was now Xalyss. Not plain, weak Lyssa. Strong and powerful Xalyss. "The Radiant Darkness". She liked it. But where the hell had it come from? Did Saix come up with it? Xemnas? And Xalyss wondered if it even applied to her. Radiant? She wasn't light, or beautiful. Darkness? Was she villainous? Or troubled? The titles never had made sense to her.

She shook her head and got up. Walking over to her closet, she pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, followed by her black cloak. Zexion had told her the night before to show up in the Grey Room for her first mission. Xalyss was slightly nervous. Her first mission! Woo! She wondered what she would have to do. Maybe recon? Maybe taking out Heartless? She had no idea what Saix had in store for her. Probably something she'd never come back from.

She didn't think Saix liked her. Not to mention Axel was probably cheering against her. Last night, on the way back to her room, she'd pulled Roxas aside and asked him what Axel's problem was. He'd looked almost ashamed of his best friend and had admitted that he didn't know. He also added that the behavior was odd. It still really hurt Xalyss that he thought of her so badly. It really did.

Knocking interrupted her thoughts. She walked over to the door, and opened it. Outside stood a sleeping Demyx, his hand poised to bang on the door. He quickly turned the motion into a wave.

"Hi! Oh… I was just heading to the Grey Room. I was wondering if you wanted to walk down with me." He said scratching the back of his head, still bleary-eyed with sleep.

Xalyss smiled warmly. Demyx always brightened her day. He was just so sweet and earnest. It was the cutest thing.

"Sure, Dem. I was just about to head out." She said, still smiling at the blushing blonde. He perked up immediately. "Oh, ok, come on." He said brightly. Xalyss walked out of the room and locked the door.

They walked down the hall, Demyx chattering in her ear about how awesome it was that she joined the Organization. Xalyss didn't mind Demy's chatter; she thought it was cute.

Everything about him was adorable. His funky hair, music skills, his sparkly eyes. No, he didn't make her melt like a certain redhead did, but he gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. No, his presence didn't make her lightheaded, but she did love to be with him.

She laughed at something Demyx said. Xalyss like him; she like him a lot. A lot more than "just friends". No, she wasn't talking about Axel. Demyx. Not Axel. Demyx. Not Axel. Not Demyx. Axel. Her mind screamed Demyx, but her heart screamed Axel.

Xalyss was ripped from her thoughts when Demyx opened the doors to the Grey Room. Barely anyone looked up. Zexion waved Demyx and Xalyss over to his couch with Roxas, Xion and a strange black-haired man she'd never seen. "Morning Xalyss." Zexion said, looking at her from his position on the coach. Xalyss waved and smiled at everyone, her eyes finally resting on the black haired man.

"Oh, Xalyss, this is Zack. Zack Fair. He was on a mission when you were introduced to everyone." Zexion filled her in. The man-Zack-smiled at her. "Hey, Zack." She said, waving. Xalyss sat down, and began to chat with the group.

Saix interrupted their conversation by calling her over. Throwing a look to her friends, she got up and walked over to him. "Well, Xalyss, it's mission time. For future reference, every morning you'll report here, and I'll give you a mission. Today you'll be partnered with Zexion, Larxene, and Axel." Saix said, smirking.

Xalyss' heart dropped at the last name said. Zexion was great, and Larxene was pretty cool. But Axel? From the look on Saix's face, it was done on purpose. "Fine. What's the mission?" Xalyss asked calmly, keeping her face expressionless.

"You and your partners will be taking out a huge Heartless in Neverland. So go." He said smugly. Xalyss turned to see Axel standing in the doorway, his eyes burning holes into her.

She turned and walked over to Zexion and Larxene, who had already gotten together. Axel strode over to the trio, and bent nearly in half to whisper something in Zexion's ear. Zexion frowned and whispered something back, causing Axel to roll his eyes.

Larxene slung an arm carelessly around Xalyss' shoulders. "Don't worry, doll, I'm not allowed to hear their carless whispers either," Larxene's voice was clear and cutting. Xalyss laughed. Leave it to Larxene to make people embarrassed about things they shouldn't be embarrassed about.

Zexion mumbled something incoherent, and opened a Dark Portal. Larxene winked at Axel and dragged Zexion through the Portal. "Ladies first." Axel said dryly, motioning for her to go through the portal. Not looking at him, Xalyss marched through the portal, the startled redhead following her.

* * *

Xalyss stepped out of the portal, and was taken aback at the sight of the world. Neverland was just like she'd imagined. Pure white granules of sand met crystal clear cerulean waters. A thick, lush forest stood on the end of the beach. Looking out on the horizon, Xalyss could see for miles. She let out and audible gasp of delight.

Zexion turned back and smiled at her. "It's so beautiful!" she murmured. Larxene laughed. "Oh doll face, you're so cute." She said, pointing and laughing at the awestruck Xalyss. Said awestruck blonde stuck her tongue out at Larxene, drawing laughter from Zexion and the other blonde.

"Childish much?" Axel voice drawled from behind her. She whirled around; having forgotten Axel was there. "Not really." Xalyss said with the same tone of voice. Axel rolled his eyes. "So I'm the child here?" Xalyss snapped. "Yes. Glad we can agree on something." Axel said, very much like Zexion. "Silly Axel. We'll never agree. And that's something you can count on." Xalyss said, turning to Larxene and Zexion, who were looking anywhere but at the blonde and red head.

"Can we start out mission now?" Xalyss asked, only slightly sarcastic. Zexion nodded, and began to walk down the pristine beach. Larxene hooked an arm with Xalyss and pulled her along. A sulking Axel followed. They hadn't walked far down the beach before a loud growling shook the trees.

Instantly, all four made their weapons appear; Zexion's Lexicon, Axel's Chakrams, Larxene's Knives, and Xalyss' swords (which were radiating a white light, similar to the glow that was coming from her necklace). A massive creature flew out of the trees, screeching with glass-shattering pitch. Xalyss resisted the urge to cover her ears.

Larxene darted forward, using her knives to puncture holes in the Heartless' wings. Zexion moved under the creature, using his Lexicon to attack its feet. Axel and Xalyss seemed to have the same idea. They both rushed forward to attack the Heartless head on. Axel sent one of his flaming chakrams at the thing's neck, using the other to give Xalyss and opening to attack the stomach. She used her twin blades to slash at its stomach. Black blood poured out as her blades sliced the flesh of the creature.

One of the creature's clawed feet managed to escape Zexion's Binding Spell. It kicked out, and before Xalyss could pull away, one of the poison claws slashed through her cheeks. Xalyss couldn't help herself; she screamed in pain. Her cheek felt like it was on fire. She could feel the venom slowly spreading throughout her body. She felt like flames were licking her body head to toe. Xalyss felt her muscles weakening as the poison reached her heart and was pumped throughout her heart. Xalyss fell to her knees, and the last thing she heard before her world went black was Axel screaming her name.

* * *

Same Time: Axel POV

Xalyss fell to the ground, her swords skidding away and disappearing. Axel cried out as his love hit the ground. "Xalyss!" he screamed, frantic. He thrust his chakrams into the horrid creature and it screeched, disappearing in a cloud of pungent smoke. Zexion ran over to Xalyss, and kneeled by her. Larxene followed, her face scrunching up in worry.

Axel was in a blind panic. The claws of the Lightwing Heartless contained a deadly poison. There was only one, extremely rare antidote. Axel ran to Xalyss, his mind set on only one thing. He knelt in the sand beside her, and took her beautiful face in his lap.

"Xalyss!" he screamed, terrified he would lose his fiery angel. A tear ran unnoticed by Axel down his cheek. Zexion and Larxene exchanged glances. A few more tears trickled down the redhead's cheeks, and he scooped his girl in his arms, bridal style. "Well? What are you waiting for? We have to help her!" Axel shouted to his friends.

Zexion stood up, brushing sand off his knees. "I know the antidote she needs, but only Vexen can make it." He said this calmly, while opening a Dark Portal. Larxene hurried through, her heels leaving little indents in the sand. Axel was on her heels. Zexion stepped through as well, closing the Portal behind them.

* * *

Later (Axel POV still)

"Listen," Axel hissed, close to snapping, "Make this antidote for her." Vexen smirked, a malicious glint twinkling in his icy eyes. "Why should I?" he drawled. Axel's face was as red as the roots of his hair. "Because," he whispered, his voice dangerously low and threatening, "I'll be very angry if you don't." Vexen smirked: a common feature for him. "No, I think I'll pass. I'm very busy, you know… Unlike some people in this room." he said, his face lighting up at the though of Axel in misery.

He gripped Vexen's shirt and twisted, pulling the shorter member in the air. "I'm fed up with you, asshole. Make the goddamn antidote for me, or I'll torture you until you do it." Axel hissed, his face inches from Vexen's.

Vexen paled as he realized Axel was serious. "Alright, alright! I'll make it for you. Why are you so intense on this?" he cried, petrified of the angry glare Axel was giving him. The redhead dropped him. "Someone's dying." he whispered, eyes widening.

"Xalyss? Zexion informed me when you were bringing her to her room." Vexen stated, matter-of-factly. An idea came to him, and his cynical smirk returned to his sharp face. "You seemed to be very worried about this newcomer, Axel. Does she mean anything _important _to you?" The blonde scientist sniffed, as if this thought was disgraceful. Axel's sudden panic was noticed by the scientist, making said scientist's smirk wider. "She's a member of the Organization. I have to help her." Axel said, acutely aware of the lies spewing from his mouth. Vexen smile a know-it-all smile, and started working on the antidote.

Axel flew out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. He stormed down the hall to Xalyss' room, glad no one was out and about to see him so upset. The redhead halted in front of her room. He took a deep breath, calming him self down. The air whooshed out of his chest as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Zexion and Larxene stood in the corner of the room, talking quietly. A frantic Rixis was being comforted by Cloud on the indigo-purple couch lined against the wall. It was Demyx that made Axel double take.

Demyx knelt beside her bed on the floor, his forehead bowed, his hand locked with hers. A tear dripped from Demyx's face. Axel's eyes widened. The spiky-haired man kneeling next to Xalyss held down a sob.

A burning rage filled Axel to the brim. A red haze formed around his vision and he began to sway. What was Demyx doing next to _his angel_? Axel fought down the overwhelming urge to scream "mine!" and rip Demyx away. Jealousy screamed in his heart. He vibrated with anger. The lion on his heart roared in anger, a white-hot fury taking over. Axel clenched and unclenched his hands into a fist, his sharp nails digging into his skin.

Zexion looked up from talking to Larxene. His eyes rested on Axel and scurried over to the furious redhead. "Just breathe, Axel, just breathe," said the emo, resting his hands on his friend's shoulders. Zexion pulled his hands back as if Axel was poison.

"Ow! Axel, you burned me!" he said, holding up his scalded hand. Axel's glare softened as he realized what he'd done to his friend. "Sorry, Zex." he muttered. Zexion opened his mouth to say something, but Roxas and Xion flew into the room, holding a glowing green bottle.

"Vexen finished the antidote! Here it is, Zex." Xion said, panting slightly. Zexion walked quickly over to the short girl and snatched the bottle away from her. Axel watched in nervous anticipation as Zexion hurried over to the bed and pushed Demyx out of the way.

The blonde's head snapped up, his cheeks glistening with tears. Rixis had quieted down, and she and Cloud were staring intently at Xalyss. Zexion opened the blonde's mouth gently and poured the antidote down her throat. There was no effect.

Demyx dry-sobbed and moved back into his position at the edge of her bed. Axel unconsciously walked over the bed. He reached out and slowly brushed a piece of her elf-knotted hair out of her eyes.

At his touch, Xalyss' eyes began to flutter. Demyx gasped. Axel retreated back into his corner as the beautiful blonde's eyes opened.

"Are you people trying to kill me?"


	9. Sorry Guys

Sorry guys. I'm really not into writing right now. I've got a lot of stuff going on. So, it may take me a while to get back on track and start writing. Unless you guys really want me to keep at it, I'll probably just delete my account. Sorry.

Thanks,

Rae


End file.
